It tastes like Sora
by Zelosfangurl
Summary: This fan fiction is pointless and really stupid but please read it anyway.SoraxTsukasa.One ShotI don't know what what I was on when I created this fanfiction but it was gooood


**Warning:** This fan fiction may contain total weirdness that no one else but myself could even imagine so be prepared and don't forget that I warned you.

**Rated "T":** For extreme weirdness and shonen-ai

The day that morning awoke with an awkward start as Tsukasa was taking a walk in Mac Anu when different kinds of players began to log on, the ones that had no life in the real world so they played the game to actually do something important (Silver Knight, Subaru), crazy psychos (Sora), and the (narrow eyes) normal players (Mimiru, Bear, Krim).

" Tsukasa!" the cheerful Mimiru shouted running towards him.

" Mimiru," Tsukasa asked curiously, " why are you here so early?"

" I just heard super exciting news." she said a school girlish way. Before Mimiru could finish what she was going to say the old man, Bear appeared out of no where, making a blank expression upon his face and a crease on his brow as he was thinking about something.

" What are you doing here, Bear?" Mimiru asked really annoyed.

" I am pondering a thought." Bear simply said.

" A thought?" Mimiru questioned (thinking Bear's a complete nut).

" I was wondering," he mumbled as if he were going to say something important, " why aren't monkeys able to fly?" Mimiru gets an anger cross

Mimiru gets out a sword and kills Bear brutally. Throws Bear's body down a cliff. Starts to freak out.

"NOOO," she cried, " BEEEEAAAARRR!"

Tsukasa puts his hand on Mimiru's shoulder and smiled, trying to comfort the upset teenager. Dramatic moment over

"So, Tsukasa," Mimiru started to say again, " there's a new ice cream shop in the World."

"Ice Cream Shop?" Tsukasa questioned.

"Tsukasa," she said, "what do you say we go together."

"Sure." Tsukasa said in his normal shy tone.

They arrived at the ice cream shop to see the obnoxious Sora waiting for them.

"Tsukasa-kun," Sora shouted, " I found you!"

"Oh, great," Mimiru shrugged, " this freak is ruining my date…err trip with Tsukasa."

"Oh," Sora said narrowing his eyes at Mimiru, "it's you, again."

"Hey!" Mimiru shouted realizing that was an insult. Sora chuckled. Tsukasa made an adorable face as if he was trying to tell them not to fight but words couldn't come out. But both of them understood.

"I can't say no to that adorable face." Mimiru said making a face like she saw a droopy-eyed dog in a pet store.

"I guess." Sora mumbled willing to keep from killing Mimiru for Tsukasa (having killing withdrawals).

Tsukasa walked up to the counter and called out to the chubby old man at the counter.

"I want ice cream, please."Tsukasa mumbled in a shyly cute voice. The chubby old man patted the wavemaster on the head and handed him an ice cream.

" You're so cute that I'll give you the mystery flavor," the old man croaked, "free of charge." Tsukasa smiled happily and licked the scrumptious ice cream.

" So?" Mimiru asked .

"How does it taste?" Sora asked.

" It tastes like Sora." Tsukasa said licking his lips. Sora jumped behind Tsukasa and wrapped his arms around Tsukasa's feeble arms.

" That's my Tsukasa-kun." Sora said licking the ice cream off the side of his face.

" Wow," Sora said surprised, "do I really taste **this** good?"

"Yeah." Tsukasa said cheerfully, blushing.

Dead silence flowed though Mac Anu as the Crimson Knights walked up the happy Tsukasa. The short leader of the Crimson Knights arose from the crowd. pretty .hack music

" Tsukasa," Subaru murmured, " is it true what I heard from the knights."

" What did you hear?" Tsukasa asked.

" You were with.." Subaru started breaking into tears and pointing to Sora, " with that player killer." As she pointed at him he made a devious face looking at the Crimson Knights, things to kill, targets.(Sora gets an insane look in his crimson red eyes)

"It…it isn't true is it," she said(Sora massacring all of the Crimson Knights in the background), " please tell me it's a lie."

"I…I," Tsukasa mumbled, " like Sora."(Sora killed all of the Crimson Knights, gets a **Level UP**)

"Yeah, Tsukasa-kun belongs to me," Sora added walking over to Tsukasa's side, " so stop stalking him."

"Stalking," Subaru said insulted(shift eyes), " I wouldn't do something so absurd."

She made an angry face and dragged off Silver Knight's body.make sweet look again

" Until we meet again, Tsukasa." Subaru murmured as she warped to Carmina Gatilica for no apparent reason at all.

Meanwhile, Krim is being a retard and B.T. is talking to him(B.T. has hearts in her eyes).

"So Krim," she asked nosily, "what's your relationship with Subaru?"

"…" Krim decided stupidly, " I love Subaru(doesn't have anything else to say)" B.T. gets super pissed look.

"I'm going to see Bear!" she cried, like her so-called "boyfriend" was dumping her.

Sora was clutching onto Tsukasa and Mimiru is thoughtlessly shouting at Sora.

"I love Tsukasa way more than you do." Sora chimed.

" No way," Mimiru said, "I knew Tsukasa before you."

Balmung appears onto that server. The bright sun glazed his beautiful white long wings. His silver hairs rest upon his brow in a tangible formation. He stared upon the three players(plus the fat old man).

"Hello, Balmung!" the fat old man called out to the legendary player as if he had known him for years.

"Hello, Frank." Balmung said waving to the mysterious old man(don't ask).

"They know each other?" Tsukasa questioned.

" I don't know, I don't care." Sora said simply.

They both noticed that Mimiru was no longer there, but over by Balmung.

"I love you, Balmung(heart by words)!" Mimiru said completely forgetting about Tsukasa and trying to glomp Balmung.

"What a disgusting creature!" Balmung said horrified at how primitive the fan girl was.

Mimiru went in for the glomp, and almost touched Balmung but Balmung as a bishonen slashed though her as a reflex.

"That's not good, it's the 346th one today," Balmung shrugged snapping his fingers and his followers appeared, " erase her memory and put her with the others."

"Sooo what do you want do you want from us, old man?" Sora asked annoyed. Balmung gets anger cross, _I'm not an old man!_

" This fan fiction can not go on any longer." Balmung said bluntly.

" Why not?" Tsukasa asked.

" It's getting absolutely no where." Balmung replied.

"So what!" Sora said defiantly.

"We will have to end this fan fiction now." Balmung said promptly.

"No way, this fan fiction has a point." Sora mumbled stubbornly.

"And that is." Balmung said getting ticked off.

"It reveals my great love for Tsukasa-kun (heart by words)." Sora said happily.

"And Sora is a flavor." Tsukasa said hugging Sora (they do that for a while).

"The end." Balmung said calmly.

**A/N-** That was the most pointless fan fiction I have ever made, not to mention the dumb ending. I can understand why you would give this a bad review but please review anyway.


End file.
